happyaquariumfandomcom-20200213-history
Training mini game
The Training Mini Game is a mini-game where fishes/non-fishes need to train. About it *To successfully train your fish or sea creatures, you must successfully get them through an obstacle course. *You're given 3 tries and if you make a mistake you will start at the exact point you left off. *If you are unsuccessful you must wait until your next growth phase has passed before you can try again. *Once you choose your fish/non-fish and click on "train" you will see an instruction screen showing you which items to avoid and which to click on. *After a 3 second countdown your fish will begin swimming down a path full of obstacles that must avoid by clicking on them at the exact right moment in order to avoid touching the fish. There are also obstacles that drop down from above such as poisoned food that slows your fish down and squid that release ink into the water impeding your view for a few moments. (Well I can't see very well, maybe it's easy for you, kido.) * *In addition to the forbidden items there are also gold coins and fish food showering down over your fish. If you click on these items you will be able to keep them if you complete the training session successfully. *Items to avoid from above - Poison Fish Food, Purple Squids *Items to avoid in front of fish - Piranha Plant (from the Mario Series, spotless), Open Umbrella, Fish Hook with a worm, Underwater Mine, Cat's Claws. *Once you complete the training session by making it to the finish line your fish/non-fish will be able to perform a trick when the glass of the tank is tapped on. *NOTE - A fully trained fish can sell for 1 to 5 coins more. Training Tips **Some species of fish/non-fish such as the Cowfish, Humpback Whales, the Giant Sunfish and the Banggai Cardinal grow very large and become very difficult to train. Be sure to train these fish as newborns and as early as possible in their growth phases so they don't get too big. Once they are large you'll have to practice getting them through the training exercises successfully. (Well, it's very hard for me. But it's easy for you) (see obstacles guide) **Umbrella - Make sure your fish's face is fairly close to the umbrella before you click on it. The umbrella will flash open before it closes. You may have to do this a few times to get the hang of it. If your non-fish/fish is about to reach it, click on it. **Mine - The second you see the mine at the far right of the screen click on it to detonate it. It leaves a puff of smoke that disappears quickly but if your fish/non-fish touches the center of the smoke cloud s/he'll die. Keep an eye on the far right in anticipation of mines. **Piranha Plant - Get as close to this as you can before clicking on him as he'll open up again quickly. Make sure your fish has time to clear him before he opens again. It looks like the enemy from Mario, but no spots, as you can only defeat it with fireballs or any other stuff if you're not Fire Mario. **Fish Hook - This is the easiest obstacle. Click on it before your fish gets too close. **Cat Paw - Wait until your fish almost touches the paw before you click on it and by the time the fish moves forward his paw can't hit your fish when it swats the second time. Trivia This is very similar to Kung-Fu Panda. There are spotlights, similar to an emergency.